Never Again
by xfallenxenigmax
Summary: The crazy life of an abused TNA wife. Read along as you become acquainted with Ashley Hardy, wife of Matt Hardy and daughter of Ric Flair. See what happens when the truth comes out.


Ashley Hardy, wife of Matt Hardy the professional wrestler currently working with TNA, laid in the hospital bed looking around. She was once again put there by her husband but the nurses and doctors bought his lies of her falling down a flight of stairs. Matt could easily persuade anyone into believing him, everyone just thought of Ashley as a klutz for the amount of time she spent in the hospital. That is everyone but Ashley's two best friends Amanda Jones, wife of Allen Jones or AJ Styles of TNA, and James Black, or in TNA James Storm they knew the truth they knew what Matt did to Ashley.

James was arguing with nurses to let him and Amanda back to see Ashley, but thing is Matt made it so that he was the only one aloud in the room with her. While James was arguing with the nurses Amanda snuck back to Ashley's room "Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" Amanda asked softly. Ashley turned her head wincing in pain "Not good, he really messed me up this time Manda, I have a broken arm, my left legs broken, and you can see my face." she turned away again her eyes burning with tears she couldn't cry. Amanda sighed softly as she moved closer to her best friend, this was a site that sadly Amanda was used to seeing, but there was nothing she could do, or so she thought for the time being. She carefully got into bed next to her best friend and held her close.

After James doubled around the hospital so the nurses didn't see him he walked into the room, he gasped in shock at the bruised and batter girl laying in Amanda's arms. It was the first time that he had ever seen Ashley like this he didn't know what to say or do he just stood there as the anger towards Matt slowly boiled up inside him. "He's dead, he's fucking dead." James said almost sounding calm. Just then the door opened and Matt was standing in the door way. James quickly spun on his feet spearing Matt to the ground "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" James started punching Matt. Ashley sat up screaming as Matt got the upper hand on James when he turned to look at Ashley. Amanda carefully got up trying to help James. Ashley cried "MATT GET OFF OF HIM! It's not him you want its ME!"

Matt was quickly to his feet walking over slapping Ashley across the face "I SAID NO VISITORS!" By then security and nurses were flooding into the room. Matt quickly played innocent and they all believed him over James and Amanda, because Ashley lied. James was put in handcuffs and Amanda was escorted off the hospital grounds. Ashley watched out the window as James was put in the back of the police car, Matt was long gone again to go do god knows what.

-A Few Weeks Later, at an Impact Taping-

Ashley sat in the Immortal locker room under close guard by Hogan and Eric. They didn't let anyone in there to talk to her, even people that had no idea what was going on. No one thought anything of it when Jeff Hardy came into the locker room explaining that Matt wanted him to take Ashley back to the hotel. Jeff quickly grabbed Ashley's hand and led her out of the locker room down to to Fortune's locker room "Their waiting in there, be careful Ashy." Jeff kissed her cheek. Ashley looked at her brother-in-law "I'm not the one that needs to be safe, he'll know you helped me Jeffy." Jeff shook his head "I'll be alright I promise." Ashley hugged Jeff tightly then went into the locker room. Amanda, Robert, AJ, and Kaz all looked up at her "Good you're here." Kaz said quietly. AJ sighed "He's down there," he pointed to the shower stalls. Ashley made her way down to the showers as she stepped into them James looked up from the chair "Ashley?" Ashley nodded looking down at her best friend soaked from head to toe in his ring gear "James Allan Black! Get your butt outta this shower and dry off and change. We've got things to do, and I can't have a soaking wet depressed best friend."

Matt made his way down to the ring accompanied by Winter he picked up a mic "James Storm, I do believe we have a score to settle my friend, how about you come out here and settle it." The lights went down as the song 'Modest' started playing the crowd started screaming for Jeff Hardy but as the lights slowly came up the song skidded to a stop and the song "Never Again by Nickelback" blared threw the speakers, the crowd grew confused until the lights came all the way up revealing Ashley Hardy, the crowd then started chanting for her knowing her as Matt's wife. Ashley was soon joined by AJ Styles, Kazarian, and AJ's wife Amanda. Then Beer Money's theme hit and the crowd went crazy, even if they were confused they loved Beer Money. James and Robert made their way up to the rest of the 'crew'. James walked up to Ashley taking her hand in his as they lead the pack down to the ring.

Ashley picked up a mic "Never Again Matthew, Never Again." A strange look came over Ashley as the crowd grew silent wondering what exactly Ashley meant. Fortune quickly split in half as Ashley turned towards the titantron as a video started playing. By then most of Immortal was out and in the ring behind Matt, and they all watched on as the video showed Matt beating on Ashley. Matt growled making a beeline for Ashley. But was quickly stopped by Kazarian and Ric Flair tackling him down to the ground. Ric ordered the rest of Immortal back to the locker room, so they wouldn't try to help Matt, not that any of them would after what they had all just witnessed. Ric turned his attention to Matt "If you EVER lay your hands on my daughter again, Matthew Hardy you will wish you where never born" A loud gasp came from the audience at Ric's words. No one had known Ashley was the daughter of the Nature Boy, not even Ashley. Ashley looked at Ric confused as Fortune quickly surrounded Matt down on the mat all attacking him. Once they were sure that Matt couldn't move Ashley pushed through them all "NEVER AGAIN!" she screamed at him.

-Four Months Later-

Much to Amanda and James' pleads not to Ashley got into her ring gear, tonight she would be making her debut in TNA as Kandie Flair, the rebellious daughter of Ric Flair. Ashley had worked everything out with Ric and although she was a little mad about him not being around when she was younger she wanted him there now. She finished putting on her gear and turned to James, she took his face in her hands putting one on either side of his face "Hun, I'll be fine, I've been training for three months." James finally sighed knowing he couldn't change her mind "Alright well good luck, you know Madison isn't gonna go easy on you just because of your dad." Ashley rolled her eyes "Madison…psh she aint got nothing on me."

Just then Ashley's music hit 'California Girls by Katy Perry' "I gotta go, love you both" She ran out of the locker room to the curtain waiting for Katy to start singing. Taz smiled "And our beautiful new Knockout that we've heard so much about these past few weeks is finally making her big debut, welcome to the Impact Zone Kandie!" Ashley made her way to the ring and defeated Madison.

-Six Months Later-

Ashley was in the biggest match of her career against Madison Rayne for the Knockout's Championship, and had the upper hand until a small child came onto the Titantron "Mommy" the little girl exclaimed. Madison seized the opportunity and rolled Ashley into a pin getting the win to retain her title. The Titantron then blinked to a dark figure "If you ever want to see your daughter again, you'll do whats best and leave TNA Kandie." The voice was distorted so know one knew who it was. Ashley quickly slid out of the ring running up to the Media room. She slammed the door open "WHO THE FUCK PLAYED THAT!" She yelled. A few minutes later word had gotten to the Fortune locker room Amanda was completely confused as far as she knew Ashley didn't have a daughter, James on the other hand had fallen silent.

James quickly made his way out of the locker room to go find Ashley, Robert cut off Amanda before she could follow him "Don't Amanda, let them be." Amanda growled "MOVE YOUR ASS ROBERT!" AJ walked over wrapping his arms around his wife "Mandie he's right let them go." Amanda growled again but couldn't get away from AJ's grip. When James found Ashley she had one of the media crew guys in a headlock demanding answers. James pulled Ashley off of him "How?" was the only thing out of his mouth. Ashley shook her head "I don't know James we've been so fucking careful not to let anyone find out anything." She started crying worried for her daughters safety.


End file.
